Chocolate Love
by Natsumi-Tenshi
Summary: A little valentines day One-Shot for my favourite paring


**HEY GUYS! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I HOPE U GUYS HAVE A GREAT DAY WITH YOUR LOVE ONES! I THOUGHT OF WRITING THIS SMALL ONE-SHOT OF MY FAVOURITE PARING. I HOPE U GUYS WILL ENJOY THIS LITTLE STORY AND I HOPE TO SEE U AGAIN! BYEE!**

* * *

Classes:

Rune Slayer  
Elemental Master  
Grand Archer  
Blade Master  
Code Empress  
Tactical Trooper  
Asura  
Master Mind

* * *

**Chocolate Love**

* * *

It was an early morning in Hamel where the streets are slowly lit with life and laughter. Childrens rush around saying their good byes to their family before getting to school. The adults were busy doing their jobs earning and exchanging money while thinking of the huge event happening tomorrow and wondering what they should get for their love ones. As the residents of Hamel was too busy doing their personal things they didn't noticed a boy with cerulean eyes walking down the streets to get to school. He walks slowly smiling at his to be subjects thinking highly of his father and mother's ability to rule at such a great and loving peace. As he was approaching his school known as Hamel High, a prestigious school for the rich and high status or special students, he meets his best friends and waves to them.

"Hey guys! Good Morning!" He gives them a smile before fist bumping to a red haired boy.

"Yo Chung! Morning to you too!"

"Sup Chung, how was your sleep?" The other friend with black hair questioned.

"Meh it was alright, what about you Raven?" He grins before fist bumping him as well.

"It was fine, you guys excited for tomorrow?" Raven and Chung grins at each other while looking at Elsword

"Heck yea! I can't wait to get a shit ton of chocolates from girls" Smirks the playboy Runeslayer

"Oh really? I thought Aisha will kick you ass if you do." said Chung before giving Raven a Hi-five.

"Oh shut up guys! Please don't tell her!"

"Meh it would be fun to watch you getting tormented by Aisha" jokes Raven

"You guys are mean!" Elsword gives a dark look while they laugh.

"Yea yea whatever! We should get to class though before your dearest kills us for late attandence" Raven Snickered at Chungs proclamation.

"S-shes not my girlfriend!" Elsword starts to blush and looks away.

"Yea sure~" teased Raven

* * *

As they arrived the school they proceeded to their first class and took their seats and took out their needed materials for class.

"Alright! Good Morning kids!" Ariel their teacher enters.

"Good Morning Miss Ariel!" Chorus the class

"Well as you know tomorrow is Valentines Day and theres a dance here tomorrow at the school gym, i really hope you will all attend with a partner" She gives the class a wink before turning her focus to the blackboard starting the lesson

"Shes a great teacher isn't she?" "yea she is" Whispered some students between each other.

As class progresses some of the students as usual aren't listening while some are soaking in knowledge eagerly. Chung was getting rather bored and is wishing school would just end so he could go home and get somethings done. Looking around trying to kill time he saw Elsword sleeping as usual while Raven was fixing some errors in his arm. On the other end sat an ebonette named Ara who was vaguely focusing on what the teacher is saying. She gave a glance at the prince and smiled causing Chung to blush slightly before looking away.

_-Why do i always look at her...- _Trying to wipe his mind from his embarrassing crush, he changes his focus back to the teacher but fails to do so. -_Ara is really cute.. I wonder if she will go with me tomorrow...arggg... focus in class Chung! stop getting sidetrackted.- _Giving himself a slap he turns around to a grining Elsword.

"Thinking about Ara? Wow dude you finally have a different mind eh?" Elsword gives a small laugh teasing him.

"Shut up! Before i blow you to kingdom come."

"Woah woah the dude, you don't have to be so defensive! It was just a joke" Elsword said keeping a distance from him

"RING!~"

"Well there goes the bell, remember to get your homework done by next week!" Ariel said before packing up

* * *

**In the cafeteria**

As the three sat down on a table to have their lunch a purple and green girl approached them.

"Hey guys! Mind if we join you?" The green Elf smiled

"Hey Rena, Aisha, sure!" Elsword and Raven moves abit giving the girls some space as they sat beside the boys.

"Soo who are you guys going with tomorrow?" Rena gives everyone a wink.

"Well we have people to go with except Chung." Elsword grins while looking at him.

"Oh really? Its weird why you can't find anyone Chung. I mean alot of girls will definitely kill to go out with you." Aisha gave him a surprised look.

"Yea but... They aren't really the one I want to go out with..." Chung sigh before spotting the ebonette

"Ara!" Rena waves to Ara. "Come sit with us!"

Elsword and Raven gave Chung a grin but didn't say anything because he was glaring at them.

"Hey guys!" Ara cheerfully greeted before taking a seat.

"H-h-hey Ara..." Chung started blushing at his stammering.

"Are you ok Chung? You look rather red." Ara worriedly asked

"Y-yea... I'm fine... Heh heh" He ran his fingers up his hair anxiously.

The rest gave him a mischievous look and grins. "Soo Ara are you going with anyone tomorrow?" Rena said deviously

"Umm not really.. some guys asked me out but I declined."

"Well why not go with our Chungy here?" Aisha giggles as she plays matchmaker with Rena.

"Whaaa?" Chung flipped out

"Sure! Chung is nice and I'll be glad to go out with him!" Ara giggles

"Uhh... I... umm..." Sweat beads drop from his face out of embarrassment.

"Don't you want to go out with me?" Ara's expression dropped into a sad one.

"No no I would love to go out with you!" Ara perked up and returned into a happy state.

"Yay! Well I'll wait for you to pick me up tomorrow at 6. Do you know where my home is?"

"Yeah I do. I'll come and fetch you then." Chung gave a small smile.

"Hello." They turned around to see the Nasod Queen and her scientist boyfriend.

"Hey Eve! Add! Come join us!." Aisha went and dragged them to a seat.

"Hey guys! Sorry we were late.. had some assignments to do." said Add while he took an apple to bite

"No problem!" Rena said enthusiastically

"What were you two doing?" Aisha asked having mischievous thoughts

"Eve's hypercore broke down and we had to fix it" Add replied unfazed

"Oh...I see..." Aisha dropped her hopes, discouraged.

As they continued chatting over lunch, the bell rang sounding for their next class.

"Well we best get to class." Aisha got up and drags Elsword with her while the rest follow behind.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Wow today school is sure a drag." Elsword complained while walking to the gate with the rest.

"Yup! It was rather boring as usual." Chung pats his back

"Well I need to get home to get somethings done." Rena said before departing.

"I'll take you home then." Raven took her bag to relief her of the weight.

"Thank you Raven, See you guys tomorrow!" As they departed, the rest went off with their date separately leaving Chung and Ara alone.

"Hey umm.. I will walk you back home Ara."

"Thanks Chung." Ara hugged his arm causing him to blush.

Comfortable Silence filled the atmosphere while they were walking before Ara broke it.

"I'm really glad you agreed to go with me tomorrow." Ara gave him an adorable smile causing him to blush.

"I-i-its my pleasure!" Ara giggled at his reaction while he sweat dropped.

"You know... I really like you a lot Chung. You are a great friend to all of us."

"R-r-really? Thanks!" Chung blushed wondering how much will Ara tease him

"Well here is my home." She points to a house. "Thank you so much Chung! I'll see you tomorrow!" She gave him a small peak before leaving while Chung stood there shocked at what happened.

_Did she just... kissed me?_ He slapped himself to bring his mind back before blushing red with joy and leave to go home.

Ara looked through the window at him leaving before jumping into the bed face down. _Why did I just do that... Yea I like him but I'm not sure if he likes me back.._

She sighed hoping that Chung will catch on to her feelings.

* * *

"Hello? Chung?" Ara snapped her fingers at his face to get his attention.

"Huh? What? He snapped out of his daze.

"You just went off when we were dancing." She giggled while he scratch the back of his head feeling embarrassed.

"Owh I'm sorry. Was just thinking of things."

"Its alright! Come on lets get to the group." Ara took Chung's hand and led them towards the group.

"Hello you two! Enjoying the dance I see." Aisha said before giving Ara a hug.

"Yup! What about you guys?"

"Its alright." Raven took a sip of his drink

"Oh don't be like that." Rena pouted, earning a kiss from Raven.

"Alright alright, lets have a dance then." He got up and led Rena to the dance floor.

"Hey guys wait for us!" Aisha ran after them with the rest following her except Chung and Ara.

"Well could you come out with me for awhile Chung? I want to give you something."

"Sure Ara." Chung got up while Ara took them outside

As they were walking around the courtyard Ara turned around before giving him a gift.

"Here Chung, Happy valentines day!" She took out a box of chocolate shaped of a heart with a note written on it.

_"_Chung_ I hope you enjoy my gift. I have always admire the way you act towards us and that has captured my heart. I really love you."_

Chung look at her in surprised while she gave him a kiss hoping he would not push her away. Surprisingly, he did not but instead he pulled her closer and deepen the kiss.

"I love you too Ara... I always have since the day we met. You are such a kind and cheerful girl and i have always had a crush on you." He gave a smile.

"I love you too Chung! I love you soo much and I'm glad that you accept me." She teared up a bit, happy that he accepted her and that hes finally him.

As they went for another hug, they didn't notice a particular Elf observing them from a distance.

"Mission Complete." She grinned before returning to the others, giving them some privacy.

* * *

**UGHHH IM SOO SORRY I DIDN'T MANAGE TO GET THIS DONE ON VALENTINES DAY! CAUSE I GOT STUCK HALF WAY THROUGH BUT I STILL HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT! AND FOR THE RECORD I DON'T REALLY LIKE ADD X EVE BUT I WROTE IT BECAUSE OF PARINGS! DON'T HATE ME X.X**


End file.
